C-3PO
C-3PO (pron.: / s i ː θ r i ː p I oʊ. / , fonetisk stavet See-Threepio, 3PO eller Threepio for korte) er en robot karakter fra Star Wars universet , som vises både i den originale Star Wars film og prequel trilogien . Han var også en stor karakter i ABC tv-show Droids , og ses ofte i serien '" Expanded Universe "af romaner, tegneserier og videospil. Sammen med Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) , Obi-Wan Kenobi og R2-D2 , er han en af kun fire tegn skal vises i alle seks Star Wars film. C-3PO (spillet af Anthony Daniels ) og R2-D2 (spillet af Kenny Baker ) er de eneste tegn portrætteret af den samme skuespiller i alle seks film. C-3PO er en protokol droid designet til at tjene mennesker, og praler med, at han er flydende i "over seks millioner former for kommunikation". Han er generelt set med hans mangeårige kollega, R2-D2. Threepio hovedfunktion er at bistå etikette , skikke , og oversættelse , så møder i forskellige kulturer køre problemfrit. Threepio og R2-D2 spillede vitale og afgørende roller i Galaxy 's historie [ redigér ]. Mens mange protokol / tolk droids varierer i farve, er C-3PO egne identificere farver primært guld med sølv fra højre knæ ned. Indhold hide 1 Film optrædener 1,1 originale trilogi 1,2 prequel trilogien 1,3 Expanded Universe 2 Bag kulisserne 3 Referencer 4 Eksterne links [ edit ] Film optrædener [ edit ] Original trilogi Figur af C-3PO i San Diego Museum of Man I Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope C-3PO er introduceret til publikum, når C-3PO og R2-D2 er om bord på konsulære skibet Tantive IV , når det er angrebet af Darth Vader 's Star Destroyer Devastator. Når R2-D2 forlader skibet for at levere en hemmelig besked til Obi-Wan Kenobi , C-3PO følger R2-D2, til sidst til planeten Tatooine . Der er C-3PO og R2-D2 fanget af Jawaerne og taget til at blive solgt. I færd med at blive solgt til Owen Lars , overbeviser C-3PO sin nye ejer at købe R2-D2 så godt. 1 Gennem hele filmen C-3PO er en folie til R2-D2 er vittigheder, 2, selv når C-3PO oversætter R2-D2 maskine tale for publikum. C-3PO var ejet af kaptajnen på det Tantive IV, men synes at følge R2-D2 i et forhold beslægtet med dem mellem menneskers børn, 1 C-3PO ofte efter R2-D2 rundt, og R2-D2 har brug C-3PO til at oversætte for ham. 2 Når R2 er beskadiget i Slaget om Yavin , C-3PO tilbyder at donere alle mekaniske dele personer i hans reparation. men denne overførsel er aldrig bekræftet 3 C-3PO viser også evnen til at lyve (hovedsagelig begunstiger et menneske gruppe frem for en anden), [ hvornår? ] give ham en mere selvstændig kapacitet til at tænke end tegn underlagt Isaac Asimovs tre love for Robotics . 4 I The Empire Strikes Back, C-3PO er ansvarlig for at identificere Imperiets sonde droid, advarer oprørerne til Empire bevidsthed om deres placering på 6. planet af Hoth System. C-3PO undslipper med Han Solo , Chewbacca, og Prinsesse Leia i Millennium Falcon, mens R2-D2 slutter Luke i sin søgen efter Yoda . 5 I denne periode C-3PO og Solo er ofte vist som folier c-3PO citere odds og Han trodser dem. Efter en jagt gennem den Hoth asteroide felt, undslipper Falcon at Cloud City på Bespin . 5 Mens udforske et værelse i Cloud City, er C-3PO nedgjorde ved en off-camera stormtrooper. På jagt efter Threepio, hoveder Chewbacca til Ugnaught genbrugsstationen, hvor han finder de fjernet derfra dele af droid. Da Darth Vader afslører hans tilstedeværelse til den gruppe, samme dag, Chewbacca sendt ind i en bedrift celle, men er tilladt at genopbygge droid, hvilket han gør dårligt. Derefter Chewbacca bærer den delvist genopbygget C-3PO på ryggen i løbet af Han Solo har encasement i Carbonite . 5 Med hjælp fra byens administrator, Lando Calrissian , Prinsesse Leia, Chewbacca, og C-3PO undslippe byen. Under C-3PO på Chewbacca ryg viser sig at være gavnlig, idet da Boba Fett undslipper byen med Han Solo, C-3PO besked dem at forfølge stormtropper. Efter en vellykket undslippe Vaders flagskib Executor , C-3PO fuldt repareret af R2-D2. 5 I Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi , Luke kommandoer C-3PO og R2-D2 at aflevere en besked til Jabba the Hutt , hvorved C-3PO bruges som Jabba oversætter mens R2-D2 tjener på hans flyvende 'sejle pram' . C-3PO første oversættelse af den forbrydelse herre er af dusørjægeren Boushh - Leia i forklædning - krav på dusøren for Chewbacca. 6 Senere, Luke Skywalker infiltrerer slottet og dræber Jabba s bitterhed i en duel, hvorefter Jabba overdrager sin ret til sejl pram med Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, og Chewbacca som føde for Sarlaccen , mens Leia fungerer som Jabba er slave. Da Luke Skywalker forsøger flugt, R2-D2 kast ham hans lyssværd, med hvilken han angriber Jabba vagter. Midt i slaget, er C-3PO angrebet af slibrige Crumb , der trækker ud hans højre fotoreceptor derefter at køre fra ved R2-D2. Derefter de to undslippe sejl pram og hentes af hovedpersonerne. 6 C-3PO ledsager angrebsstyrke til Forest Moon of Endor til at deaktivere skjold generator beskytter den anden Dødsstjerne. Da han er Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, og R2-D2 fanget af Ewoks , er C-3PO opfattes som en gud af sidstnævnte. Når de menneskelige fanger er truet af de Ewoks, Luke levitates droid over mængden som demonstration af den formodede Guds evne, således at bede udgivelse. 6 Senere samme aften, C-3PO fortæller den historie og intentioner oprørerne til stammen, overbevise dem til at hjælpe oprørerne i slaget om Endor. 6 Når Oprørerne er indfanget, C-3PO begynder de Ewoks 'angreb på riget ved at lokke stormtropper til en falsk overgivelse. Kaos som Ewoks angribe de kejserlige stormtropper, så Han Solo og Leia Organa at nå knapperne. Når R2-D2 er behov for infiltration, C-3PO følger, svær fjendtlig beskydning. Kampen slutter med Death Star ødelæggelse og død af kejseren . C-3PO er til stede ved fejringen bagefter. 6 [ edit ] prequel trilogien I Star Wars-serien 'narrative kronologi, vises C-3PO først i Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace som oprettelsen af Anakin Skywalker , der bygger ham ud af reservedele. (Den ikke- canon historie "Tak Skaberen!" i Star Wars Tales forklarer, at Anakin fundet delene i en junk bunke, og gættede de var meget gamle). I The Phantom Menace, opfylder C-3PO hans fremtidige partner, R2-D2, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn , Dronning Padmé Amidala af Naboo , og Jar Jar Binks , C-3PO og R2-D2 samarbejder om at perfektionere Anakins podracer for løbet "Boonta Eve Classic" . 7 Kort efter C-3PO bliver en del af Anakin pit crew under løbet, hvor han ser Anakin nederlag Sebulba . C-3PO og Anakin del måder, når Qui-Gon befrier drengen efter at have vundet et væddemål med Anakin kaptajn Watto . Inden afskeden fra C-3PO, forsikrer Anakin droid at (Anakin mor) Shmi ikke sælge ham. 7 I Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones , der 10 år senere, er Shmi kidnappet af en gruppe Tusken Raiders. Sensing at hans mor er i fare, Anakin rejser med Padmé til Tatooine, hvor de genforenes med Threepio. C-3PO genkender Anakin og Padmé øjeblikkeligt og præsenterer dem til Beru Whitesun , Owen , og Cliegg Lars. Da Anakin vender tilbage med sin mors livløse krop, C-3PO overværer hendes begravelse. 8 Efter Anakin og Padmé besøg i Tatooine, ledsager C-3PO dem til planeten Geonosis at redde Obi-Wan Kenobi . Kort efter, han følger R2-D2 ind i en droid-byggeplads, hvor hans hoved er midlertidigt fastgjort til torsoen af en kamp droid , mens lederen af droid anbringes på Threepio torso. Påvirket af slaget droidens programmering, Threepio modvilligt deltager i filmens klimaks kamp scene, hvor han stoppet af Kit Fisto . Efter at være blevet restaureret af R2-D2, forlader han Geonosis med de andre hovedpersoner. I slutningen af filmen, er han vidne til Padmé og Anakin ægteskab på Naboo. 8 I Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith , er C-3PO opmærksom på Padmé graviditet og møderne med Bail Organa og man Mothma . Efter Anakin og R2-D2 afkast fra Anakin massakre af Jedi , konkluderer C-3PO og R2-D2 at sidstnævnte var et resultat af følelsesmæssige pres på Anakin. 9 C-3PO bliver vidne til hans maker tur til den mørke side af Kraften , når han ledsager Padmé til Mustafar , og Anakin, nu Sith Lord Darth Vader , bruger Kraften til at gøre hende bevidstløs, hvorefter C-3PO og R2-D2 tage hende i sikkerhed. Da Obi-Wan vender tilbage til deres rumskib, C-3PO piloter den til Polis Massa og vidner Padmé føder til Skywalker tvillinger, Luke og Leia og dør kort efter. C-3PO og R2-D2 falder i sin varetægt Bail Organa , der ordrer, som C-3PO erindringer blive slettet for at beskytte tvillingerne fra Palpatine og Vader. 9 [ edit ] Expanded Universe Det er blevet sagt [ af hvem? ] at ældre beretninger om Threepio skabelse på planeten Affa i 112 BBY er blevet ændret af sit portræt i The Phantom Menace. Den ældre version af Threepio sin oprindelse stammer med George Lucas, og begge versioner blev harmoniseret fra starten: i 1977, forudsat Lucas en vejledning for tidlige universet udvidede skabere, hvor Threepio oprindelse på Affa blev etableret, og også den erklæring om, at han var " totalt samles igen af en ung dreng arbejder for en junk forhandler "før tiltrædelsen af Alderaanianske diplomatiske korps" flere år "senere. Nogle af de tidlige materiale i denne vejledning er siden blevet erstattet. I alle Star Wars medier involverer Clone Wars , serverer C-3PO som Padmé Amidala personlige protokol droid. I "The New Face of War", en historie i Star Wars: Republic , Dronning Jamillia udnævner droid at tjene som forbindelsesled til Jedi løbet af denne kampagne efter forsvaret af Naboo og den bio-pest af Ohma-D'un af Separatisterne. 10 Han er en tilbageholdende deltager i mange af Padmé eventyr, herunder en temmelig farlig mission under Slaget ved Ilum, 11, hvor hans loyalitet er afgørende for at hjælpe Jedi Master Yoda redning fyr Jedi Luminara Unduli og Barriss Offee . 12 I Clone Wars, er C-3PO ydre plating opgraderet til en skinnende bronzium belægning på grund af hans tid som Padmé Tjener. 13 Han har også alvorligt misbilliger kamp droids, når krævende at "have en alvorlig snak med deres programmør". 14 Under Droids serien, mellem Revenge of the Sith og A New Hope, C-3PO og R2-D2 handles til forskellige mestre. Højdepunkterne omfatter et tidligt møde med dusørjæger Boba Fett , 15, og en ændring i personlighed anlagt af remodeling. 16 I Expanded Universe materiale fastsættes efter Return of the Jedi, C-3PO bistår Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, og deres allierede i alliancen (og senere New Republic ) på mange missioner. På grund af hans funktion som en protokol droid, han oftest bliver hos Leia Organa-Solo på Coruscant, der bistår hendes politiske hverv, mens R2-D2 ofte bor hos Luke Skywalker ved Jedi Academy. I The våbenhvile på Bakura , oversætter han Ssi-ruuvi, sproget i Ssi-ruuk, for at hjælpe Alliancen. 17 i handskerummet af Darth Vader, C-3PO og R2-D2 er medlemmer af Senatet Planetary Intelligence Network (SPIN), og gennemgå transformation ved Droid Ændring Team til være forklædt som Kessel droids, så de kunne infiltrere en forsamling af Imperials at finde ud af, hvem der planlægger at tage kontrol over riget. 18 I The Courtship af prinsesse Leia , C-3PO forledt til at tro, at Han Solo er ancestrally kongen af Corellia under Solo konkurrence med prins Isolder for Leia hånd i ægteskab. Threepio indvilliger i at hjælpe Solo som rådgiver droid, men er chokeret når Solo kidnapper prinsessen og tager hende med til Dathomir . På trods af dette, fortsætter Threepio at præsentere Han i det bedst mulige lys og skriver en sang til ham titlen "Ti dyder af kong Han Solo", som han bakker med lyden af et fuldt symfoniorkester. Han senere discoveres at Solo forfader blot var "et prætendent på tronen", men er til stede i Han og Leia bryllup. 19 I Tatooine Ghost . C-3PO tilbage til Tatooine, hvor han hjælper Han og Leia i deres søgen efter en Alderaanianske moss maleri lagring af en værdifuld kode Her Threepio genforenes med Kitster Banai og Wald, barndomsvenner af Anakin Skywalker. Med deres hjælp C-3PO og de andre opdager Shmi 's dagbog, hvoraf Leia bemærkninger, at droid beskrevne minder hende om Threepio. Koden er sidst fandt og destrueret. 20 I Dark Force Rising , går Threepio at Honoghr med Leia under Thrawn Krisen under hendes søgen med Khabarakh at opdage, hvad der havde forårsaget situationen for de Noghri . Threepio er tvunget til at skjule sig med Leia og Chewbacca når Imperiets styrker ankommer overhead, 21 men senere vende tilbage med Leia til Coruscant, hvor hun føder Jaina og Jacen Solo . Threepio fungerer som vicevært til tvillingerne, og senere Anakin Solo så godt. I Arving til Imperiet , at Lando omprogrammerer Threepio lyde som Leia for at skjule fra Imperials på Nkllon , men Imperiet, ledet af Grand Admiral Thrawn , ser gennem bedrag. Threepio også ledsager Han, Lando, Artoo, Luke, Chewbacca, og Mara Jade til Wayland på en mission for at ødelægge Mount Tantiss forrådshus. Takket være Threepio og nogle Noghri, partiet rekrutterer støtte fra den lokale befolkning og ødelægger lagerbygning. 22 I Mørke Apprentice , ankommer Solo tvillinger flugt fra Chewbacca og Threepio ur under en rejse til en zoologisk have på Coruscant og i planetens sub-niveauer. Threepio febrilsk søger efter dem, men de var blevet fundet af kong Onibald Daykim og er genforenet med deres forældre. 23 I Imperiets End , er Threepio og Artoo næsten ødelagt efter de øje på en Imperial installere en homing beacon på Millennium Falcon, men gemmes af Han Solo og Chewbacca. Den opstandne Palpatine og hans flåde opdage Alliancens eksistens, hvilket C-3PO og de andre til at flygte til Iziz, en by på planeten Onderon. Palpatine sidst finder dem, men er såret af Solo og ødelægges, når Empatojayos Brand ofrer sig selv for at redde dennes søn Anakin. 24 I Planet of Twilight , ledsage Threepio og Artoo Leia på en diplomatisk mission til Nam Chorios men er ude af stand til at forhindre hende kidnapning og undlader at stoppe Dødens Seed pest sluppet løs på besætningen af Seti Ashgad og Dzym . Til sidst reddet af Han og Lando, de to droids viderebringe deres budskab om hjælp. 25 I The Crystal Star , ledsager C-3PO Luke Skywalker og Han Solo til Crseih Station for at undersøge den mulige eksistens af Jedi eleverne, men i stedet finde Waru, et væsen fra en anden dimension, fra hvem de lærer af Waru alliance med Lord Hethrir og bortførelsen af de solo børn. Hethrir er ødelagt efter en konfrontation med Leia, Han, og Luke mens Waru vender tilbage til sin dimension. 26 I The Black Fleet Crisis , ledsager Threepio Lando Calrissian, R2-D2, og Lando er associeret Lobot at undersøge den løbske fremmede skib Teljkon Vagabond , i sidste ende at opdage, at skibet indeholder de sidste rester af quella . civilisation 27 I The New Rebellion , Threepio, sammen med Artoo og en ung mekaniker ved navn Cole Fardreamer er, medvirkende stoppe Kueller i at genvinde magten ved at deaktivere de eksplosive anordninger, han havde anbragt i et stort antal droids. 28 I Ambush på Corellia , under udbruddet af Første Corellianske Opstand, hente Threepio og Chewbacca Jaina, Jacen, og Anakin fra den brændende Corona House. 29 I Showdown på Centerpoint , Threepio ledsager Luke, Gaeriel Captison , Belindi Kalenda , og Lando Calrissian til Centerpoint Station, og advarer dem om, at temperaturen inde Hollowtown stiger til faretruende højt niveau. 30 I Vision of the Future , deltager C-3PO i Talon Karrde 's ekspedition til Kathol sektor for at finde Jorj Car »Das , der tjener som en oversætter. 31 I den tegneserie Storyteller, er C-3PO fundet delvist ødelagt og forladt på en planet slavebundet af Vindar ved Otalp og Remoh, to drenge indfødte til planeten, som han fortæller historier om Luke Skywalker eventyr. Da han er ved at afslutte sin fortælling, en Vindar slavedriver vises blaster Threepio hoved af, og dræber Otalp. Efter Vindar forlade hulen, Remoh finder et lyssværd i resterne af C-3PO krop og plots til at bruge det mod Vindar. C-3PO er senere genopdaget af Luke Skywalker og R2-D2. [ edit ] Bag scenerne C-3PO blev spillet af Anthony Daniels i alle seks Star Wars film. I Episode I blev en knogle C-3PO model puppeteered, med Anthony Daniels giver stemmen, og dukkefører blev fjernet i post-produktion. For Episode II, anmodede Daniels at overtage de puppeteering pligter, men disse scener blev senere slettet. I Episodes III-VI, bar Daniels både kostume og lagde stemme i de fleste scener. Maria, robotten fra Metropolis var en klar indflydelse på udformningen af C-3PO. Daniels spillede også C-3PO i live-action segmenter af The Star Wars Holiday Special , mens kun give udtryk for karakter i den animerede del. Han har også vokalt spillede 3PO i de tre Star Wars animerede serie Star Wars: Clone Wars , Star Wars: Droids , og Star Wars: The Clone Wars såvel som i radio drama tilpasninger af den oprindelige trilogi. Daniels genoptog sin rolle som C-3PO til Disneyland tur Star Tours , co-skabt af George Lucas i 1987. Han blev videooptaget under optagelse af dialogen, med tape, der tjener som reference for Imagineers at programmere en audio-animatronic C-3PO i køen området. Både den og den audio-animatronic R2-D2 er de oprindelige rekvisitter brugt i optagelserne. Daniels også iførte sig kostumet for visse videosegmenter spillet før og efter simulatoren rider selv, også portrættere en elektronisk skjult Ewok speakeren. Daniels optrådte også i C-3PO kostume til forskellige salgsfremmende materialer til Star Tours, herunder elektronisk pressemateriale, en Disney særligt på Star Tours, der hostes af Gil Gerard, og forskellige åbningsdag sketches. Når Star Tours åbnet en tosproget udgave på Disneyland Paris , Daniels re-indspillet C-3PO dialog i fransk . C-3PO fremstår som piloten på det Starspeeder 1000 i attraktion efterfølger, Star Tours: The Adventures Fortsæt , og som en central figur i den animerede særlige Star Wars: The Padawan Menace. I disse optrædener, er han også spillet af Anthony Daniels. Daniels lavet flere optrædener som C-3PO på talrige tv-shows og reklamer, især på et Star Wars-tema episode af The Donny and Marie Show i 1977, Disneyland 's 35th Anniversary og en Star Wars-tema episode af The Muppet Show i 1980 . Han har også en rolle som tegn på Sesame Street episoder 1364 og 1396 (sammen med R2-D2). Daniels første omgang ikke acceptere at blive castet som C-3PO, men ændrede sin mening efter at have læst C-3PO er en del i scriptet og se et koncept maleri af Ralph McQuarrie , 32 der bygger hans tidlige design i vid udstrækning på Maschinenmensch fra Fritz Lang mesterværk Metropolis . Kategori:Oprørsalliancen Kategori:Droider